Vampires, Blood, and Imprints
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Abby's a vampire. Could this small fact ruin her relationship with Ziva?


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. They belong to David Bellisario and CBS.**

* * *

**_Vampires, Blood, and Imprints_**

"So, you and Abby are dating, eh, Ziva?" Tony was being annoying again.

Ziva rolled her eyes. It was the tenth time he'd asked that question.

"Yes Tony." Ziva said. "And if you don't stop asking me that question I will shoot you twenty times in the gut and pull out your entrails."

"Gees," Tony said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Between you and Abby, I don't know who's worse. She threatens to boil me inside out without leaving a trace and you threaten to shoot me and pull out my intestines. Who do you guys talk with?"

"Each other." Ziva growled dangerously. "Now leave me alone."

Silence passed for a few minutes before Gibbs came in. "Got a dead marine up in Baltimore. McGee, DiNozzo, you're with me. Ziva stay here and transfer all of our phones to yours." Ziva stared at the three men as they piled into the elevator. Then she clicked all of the phones to hers and clicked her phone down to Abby's lab.

Ziva went down to the lab and found Abby, half asleep, watching strange cartoons on her computer. Ziva bent down behind her and saw a fat man laughing at being poked in the back. He had a nasal voice and two chins. Then a redheaded woman came in and yelled something, also in a nasal voice.

"What are you watching?" Ziva asked, her brow crinkling in confusion. Abby's eyes shot open and she immediately clicked a button on her computer.

"Nothing." She squeaked. She looked up at Ziva with innocent eyes and threw her arms around the Mossad agent's shoulders. Using that position, Abby kissed Ziva forcefully and deeply. "I've missed you." Abby panted when the kiss broke.

Then she frowned and asked, "What are you doing down here? Do you have some evidence for me?"

"I transferred all of the phones down here so that I could spend time with you while the guys were out working the case."

Abby listened quietly, but there was a sparkle in her eyes that Ziva knew meant that she was cooking up a devilish plan resulting in something relatively fun. Abby pulled Ziva closer and entwined her fingers in the smaller woman's hair. "Want to have a bit of fun while the guys are out?" Abby's voice was a few octaves lower than usual.

"I would love to." Ziva murmured back just as deeply. They kissed passionately and escalated from there. There weren't any calls to the lab so they were uninterrupted.

Finally, as they were just getting their hair back into ponytails, Gibbs called. "David? What are you doing down there." He demanded. "We're back."

"I got bored so I came down to Abby's lab." Ziva wondered what had happened to piss Gibbs off so much.

"Well, get your ass back up here. You've got paperwork." And with that, Gibbs hung up. Ziva stared at the phone for a moment, and then looked at Abby.

With her suspiciously ultra-sensitive hearing, Ziva was sure that Abby had heard the entire thing. Her suspicions were confirmed when Abby shrugged. "I'll see you at home." Ziva gave Abby a quick peck on the cheek and headed upstairs.

Just as the elevator doors opened, a knife came flying at Ziva's head. She expertly caught it, but not before it sliced into the palm of her hand and the side of her neck.

"Tony." Ziva growled softly. Tony ducked under his desk, trying to hide.

Ziva was making a beeline for him when Gibbs cut her off, steering her back towards the elevator. "You need to get to Ducky." He told her gruffly. "So he can check those cuts. We don't need you getting an infection." McGee and Tony followed.

When they got to Ducky's lab, Ducky said the cut on Ziva's hand was deep enough to need stitches. "The laceration on your neck is much shallower and so I shall attend to it after I tend to the one on your hand, my dear."

While Ducky worked, Ziva asked, "Why did you throw a knife at me in the first place, Tony?"

"Because," Tony said, smiling triumphantly. "I knew it would catch you by surprise. No one ever catches you by surprise, so I did."

"Too bad for you Tony, that I heard it whooshing through the air." Ziva watched in satisfaction as Tony's smile vanished.

"All right my dear," Ducky interjected. "Now all I need is some antibiotic and a bandage for your neck."

As Ducky was searching his supply case, the doors slid open and Abby stepped inside. "Hey guys! What's-?" Abby stopped mid-sentence as her face went completely blank.

Then her skin got paler (an accomplishment actually) and her incisors began to lengthen. McGee started toward her, but Gibbs and Tony pulled him back. "Not a good idea, Probie." Tony whispered to him.

There was a pause as everyone stared silently at Abby. Abby's hair was shortening and growing spiky, her pupils were slitting and her irises were growing darker. She was growing taller than her already 5' 8" and her fingernails were sharpening into talons. Abby's lips were becoming redder and her teeth whiter. Soon, Abby Sciuto, NCIS forensics specialist, no longer stood before them. In her place was a tall, spiky-haired, pale-skinned, hungry-looking vampire.

"Abby still looks hot as a vampire chick." Tony whispered to McGee. He wasn't surprised when he received a slap to the back of the head from Gibbs and a kick in the back from Ziva.

He didn't have time to reply because Abby began moving toward them. She was graceful and a strange white light emanated from her.

"Something smells delicious." She said in a high, ringing soprano. "Ducky, did you get some new air freshener?" When he shook his head, she raised an eyebrow.

"No? Tony, McGee, Gibbs, did any of you put on some new cologne?" When they stared at her mutely, she cocked her head a bit.

"No? Hmm, Ziva," When Abby said her name, it sent shivers up Ziva's spine, but in an oddly good way. Abby was getting closer; she was only a few feet away from Ziva. "Did you buy a new perfume?" When Ziva swallowed and shook her head, Abby gave a chuckle. "No? Then what could that wonderful smell be? Oh I know,"

She had reached Ziva now. Abby put a talon-tipped finger beneath Ziva's chin and turned the younger woman's head to the side. Ziva whimpered and leaned into the touch. "It's the scent of Ziva's blood."

Confusion clouded Abby's gorgeous features and she glanced quickly at the men around them, frozen. "This doesn't seem right. The guys' blood was never this appealing. Not even Kate's blood did this. She was damn close though." Abby gave a throaty chuckle.

Then looking at Ziva, she said in a voice oozing with syrupy sweetness that Ziva knew she couldn't trust, "Ziva, since you're already bleeding, may I have a drink from you?" Ziva's blood was doing strange things to Abby's body, awakening feelings that were buried deeply.

Ziva battled with her inner self for a few minutes. "No." Ziva finally gritted out between her teeth. Abby could tell Ziva wanted it but was resisting. She would have to draw out Plan B.

"Zee," Tony said from behind her. "It won't hurt. Wait," Tony thought for a moment. "Why am I lying to you? That stuff hurts like the devil just bit you."

Abby shot Tony a murderous look. "That's because you tasted horrible, Anthony." She said before turning back to Ziva.

She turned Ziva's head back to the front and whispered to her lover, "Look at me." Ziva slowly met her gaze and Abby began hypnotizing her. "You will give me whatever I want. Won't you, Hon?"

"Yes." Ziva replied in a voice that sounded close to worship. "I will give you whatever you want."

Abby smiled jubilantly. "Then can I drink from you, Darlin'?"

"Of course." Ziva replied, her eyes never leaving Abby's.

Behind her, Abby heard the men groan. She turned around and with a small flick of her wrist sent them flying across the room to land in a dazed heap. Then she licked along the cut on Ziva's neck, closing it. Ziva looked at her in confusion.

Abby bit Ziva's bottom lip and sent fresh blood gushing. Then she pressed her mouth to Ziva's and began to drink. The sensations that burst between the two women drove them insane. Ziva's hands fell to Abby's waist and Abby's fingers entwined themselves into Ziva's hair. The two women pressed together, desiring, needing, the warmth of the other's body.

"Abby." Ziva moaned into the kiss.

"Oh God, Ziva." Abby groaned against Ziva's mouth. Her hands traveled under Ziva's shirt and up her body, caressing the soft breasts. Ziva leaned into the touch as Abby drank from her.

Suddenly, they were yanked apart. Because it was a surprise, neither Abby nor Ziva could fight back immediately.

"Stop. Now." Gibbs growled at both females. Abby and Ziva began struggling to get back to each other. When she couldn't break out of Tony and McGee's hold, Abby turned her puppy dog hypnotic eyes on Gibbs. He held steady and shook his head.

Then he said, "Ducky, hurry and put something to Ziva's lip. The sooner the smell is out, the sooner we get Abby back." Gibbs continued restraining Ziva as Ducky sped up the healing process on her lip.

Finally, all traces of blood were gone and Abby began changing back. When she was fully herself again, Abby fainted. Ziva fainted too and they were both laid on separate examination tables until they awoke.

When Abby opened he eyes later, she was surprised to feel cool metal beneath her cheeks. When she looked up and saw the ceiling of the autopsy room, she began freaking out.

"Sh, Abby." whispered an accented voice beside her. Abby glanced over and saw a bleary-eyed Ziva lying next to her on a different examination table.

"Please." Abby choked out, panic thick in her voice. "Please tell me that we are not lying on examination tables in Ducky's autopsy room."

"Sorry, Abby, I cannot tell you that." Ziva whispered. "On the bright side, we are not dead."

"Both of you could have been killed though." said a voice from the doorway. "One of you would have killed the other and the other I would have had to kill myself." Both women sat up as Gibbs walked into the room.

"Gibbs," Abby blurted. "What happened? I came in here to give Ducky a report on… something and then I wake up on an exam table. I repeat, what happened?"

Abby was panting and she looked like a frightened lamb confronted with a starving wolf. Gibbs softened a bit. "Abs, you were drinking Ziva's blood earlier. You went full vampire. We had to pull you two apart."

"I would never willingly let someone drink my blood." Ziva scoffed.

"Which is why vampire Abby hypnotized you into letting her drink from you. And neither of you can remember, because you fainted right after Abby became Abby again. Ducky says you two have imprinted. You've become physically and mentally attached to each other. Duck says that the only way to break and imprint is to either form one with someone else or one of you has to die." Gibbs shrugged.

"That can't be true." Abby exclaimed.

"Then explain to me this." Gibbs said, his temper rising. "What did you come down here to tell Ducky?"

He and Abby stared each other down until Abby lowered her head. "It can't be true." she said, though this time she sounded uncertain.

Ziva came over and put an arm around her lover's shoulders. _We'll get through this._ Ziva thought to herself. _We have to._

"But how?" Abby wailed.

Gibbs and Ziva stared at her startled. "Huh?" they both asked, confused.

"Ziva said we'll have to get through this." Abby told them. Gibbs's face showed that that this confirmed the imprint thing.

"I think this'll be fun." Ziva said finally. Gibbs and Abby stared at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.


End file.
